


Artistic Credit

by DeceitfullyHonest (Wrenova)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Adapted from an original story, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Violence, For once virgil is the knight in shining armor, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logan and Patton are police officers, M/M, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenova/pseuds/DeceitfullyHonest
Summary: Virgil will protect Roman no matter what. Let's hope he can get through the interrogations first.Edit 05/04/2020: Updated Deceit's name to Janus. I made a few corrections.





	Artistic Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Sanders sides fanfiction! It's an oneshot! Hope you like it! This was recreated from an original story I made.

“Sir, I know this is frustrating, but we just want you to answer a few questions about the disappearance of your roommate’s boyfriend.”

Two police officers sunk into the chairs across from him. Metal chairs, metal tables, and a single fluorescent dangled down from the ceiling. To Virgil it was clear no one in this damn building had enough artistic creativity to fill a single pinky. Creativity… The idea of Roman being interrogated in such a bland place made Virgil ache for him. 

One of the police officers, Virgil noted, was much older than the other. Clearly in his 50s, if the wrinkles said anything. A stray scar laid on his cheek, his eyes were sunken but warm, and his hair was littered with silver strands. Yet he seemed to have a somewhat kind smile that contrasts everything else. The other one was definitely younger, but that didn’t make him look any better than his partner. His hair was much more grey, probably from stress. His eyes were dark, and penetrating, as if he was constantly testing his reactions. Virgil deducted the two must have seen the worst that New York City had to offer. 

Just as he stared them down and studied their faces, they did the same to him. Officer Crofter, the younger one, noted the paint splatters that cover his body. It seems that the paint mixed and mingled with the freckles on him body, and if it weren’t the fact they were anything but brown, you probably wouldn’t have noticed. Crofter couldn’t help but pay attention to how disheveled him hair was. Long black hair with purple streaks throughout thrown into a misshapen bun. The older officer, Officer Sanders, studied Virgil’s facial features, noting that his nose was long and pointed, and his jaw and chin were sharp and defined. As one might expect from a college student, the bags under his bloodshot eyes were a deep purple. Sanders prides himself in noticing even the most minute details, like how Virgil seemed to have soft scars littering him arms and neck, from cigarette burns to pristine cuts. Or how the hoodie hanging off of Virgil’s body was old, and handmade with care, probably one of the few sentimental items this kid had. Nevertheless, this was a guy with a troubled past, a guy who was capable of harm.

“What do you want to know?” Virgil asked, finally breaking the silence. Officer Sanders gave him a small smile and passed a coffee cup to him.

“Well first, we wanted to know a bit about yourself. Give us an idea of who we’re talking to.” Sanders responded to Virgil with a kind smile, but he couldn’t help but notice how Virgil began to tense up.

“I’m not going to need a lawyer or anything right?” Virgil had dealt with his fair share of police officers in the past. They like to put words into your mouth and assume shit, and honestly, he didn’t need this right now.

“Only if you think you do!” Sanders answered cheerfully. Way too cheerfully for Virgil’s liking. Virgil shook his head.

“My name is Virgil Graves. You guys already know that though. Um… I’m majoring in art, and my roommate is Roman Crowns. My professor is Mrs.Copenhagen, the one you met when you came to the art studio for me.”

Crofter internally cringed at the name Copenhagen. He had already met the woman a few times before with other rowdy students, and she wasn’t entirely the brightest person around. Too hippie for his taste.

“We’re curious as to how you met your roommate, Roman, considering you two seem close,” Crofter asked. Virgil sighed.

“We… uh... met in high school. I was a loner in school, and Roman was a bit of a jock. We were forced into some dumb science project, and that when we clicked.”  
He involuntarily starts to bite at his nails, and the officers share a look.

“What about his boyfriend, when did you meet him?” Sanders asked.

“Around the same time, they were high school sweethearts. He kept talking about him, how sweet and nice he was, etc. One day while I was over at his house for the project he was invited to come with. He wasn’t really what I expected.” Virgil cringed. He already felt like he said too much too fast.

“What do you mean?” Crofter questioned with his eyebrows raised.

“Well…. I mean he was beautiful, Roman that is. His skin was sunkissed from working out in the sun so much. His hair is this vibrant blond, he’s toned, built, and honestly he could have probably bench-pressed me if he wanted to. His boyfriend on the other hand… Janus. He was pasty white, greasy, and half of his face was covered in some weird birthmark. He was tall too like Roman, but much more lanky. I was so surprised that he decided Janus was worthy of his time, but who was I to judge? I’m pasty white too, I’m a loner, and yet Roman found value in me.” 

Virgil leaned back in his chair and sighed. He really hated Janus. He took so much attention and time from Roman. It always made him mad at how entitled he thought he was.

“It seems you don’t quite like Janus,” Crofter noted. Sanders nodded along with him and to Virgil for him to continue.

“That’s because he’s an asshole!” Virgil snapped. The two officers flinched at the unexpected outburst. “He was so god damn needy and pathetic, he tried to control Roman! Roman couldn’t think for himself without him dictating his every move! He isolated him from everyone!”

The thought of Janus clearly put Virgil into a rage. His Roman, his  _ precious _ Roman was torn down by this narcissistic prick. 

“You said… You said he isolated him from everyone? Including you?” Crofter quietly questioned him. He was still taken aback by how quickly Virgil turned to anger and noted that this was a man who could snap at any moment.

“Yes. Not at first… But eventually, he found me as a threat.” He sighed, deflating. “He wasn't stupid. He knew how precious Roman is to me. We spent so much time together. Janus first looked at me like some loser, like he had any damn room to judge. He didn’t think I could do anything, that I was incapable of ruining their stupid fucking relationship. Clearly, he changed his mind.”

Virgil gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. He had to keep himself under control. He knew better than to let people see this side of him, the rage he was capable of releasing. When Sanders and Crofter didn’t say anything, Virgil continued.

“Anyways it’s not like he could stop us. We’re like an unstoppable force together. We’re a god damn powerhouse.” He smiled to himself. Simple memories played back to him. “Then college came and we got accepted into the same university, and decided to be roommates. Match made in heaven if you asked me… But that didn’t go well for Janus at all.”

“What do you mean?” Sanders eagerly asked him. He didn’t mean to come off eager, but he also didn’t expect to get so much emotion or passion from this man. Clearly, the situation of Roman and Janus was important to Virgil, more than he originally thought. 

“You questioned Roman already, right?” Virgil asked. The two officers nodded. “Then you noticed the bruises. Damn son of a bitch was hitting and abusing Roman. It wasn’t always like that, but when Roman started to resist him when it came to being my friend… Well, he tried to beat him into submission. He couldn’t stand that Roman wasn’t going live with him, but Roman wasn’t stupid. He stayed as my roommate. This is our third year together. As long as he lived with me, he knew he’d be at least somewhat safe.”

Crofter took a second to process all of the information. They knew Roman had some domestic situation going on with Janus. He refused to say anything about that though and to be fair most abuse victims were afraid to come clean. Even with a support system. What Virgil didn’t realize was that he painted himself higher and higher up the suspect list. If anyone had a reason to hurt Janus, Virgil seemed to be the one. 

Sanders noticed how tense Crofter started to get, and excused himself to get them coffee too. 

“You knew what Roman was going through, so why didn’t you say anything to the police?” Crofter inquired, suspicion flickering through his eyes.

“I tried.” Virgil rolled his eyes at the man, clearly showing how obvious he thought it was. “Roman wouldn’t let me. I tried to tell others, but everyone else wanted to pawn it off to someone else. Said it wasn’t  _ their _ business. That and Janus was a master at manipulation. He could’ve tricked you into thinking he was a billionaire if he wanted to. He sure as hell tricked Roman into thinking he was a good person.”

Sanders came back fairly quickly and passed a cup to Crofter. Crofter took a sip.

“So what did you do?” Sanders asked.

“I threatened him,” Virgil responded nonchalantly. Crofter choked on his coffee. Does he not realize the significance of his words?

“Y-You did what?” Crofter coughed out, not expecting that response. “You do realize you can get in trouble for that right?”

“You do realize Janus would’ve killed Roman if given the chance, right?” Virgil mocked him. “I wouldn’t ever do anything, but I sure as hell want him to believe I would. I can be scary when I want to, and it worked. Janus broke it off and avoided Roman like the plague. That was 3 weeks ago.”

“Well, Janus went missing about a week ago, was last seen at a bar. There was nothing missing from his car, his house, etc. What do you know about that?”

“If Roman told you anything, he probably mentioned his addiction. Janus is a master manipulator coupled with the need for certain illegal substances. Knowing Janus he probably lied one too many times to whoever he gets his shit from. Anyways, I was at the art studio finishing an assignment for the past three weeks.” Virgil sighed.

“And you have someone to back you up?” Sanders asked. He was also suspicious of Virgil, and while it seemed like he was the likely culprit they had to be sure.

“Mrs. Copenhagen. My professor. She was there.” Virgil smirked. Copenhagen had no sense of time, but of course, those two didn’t know that.

“Well… I guess we can let you go now, but we’ll be in touch on any updates. You have a ride?” Crofter sighed, it seemed Virgil may not be the culprit after all if his professor could back up Virgil.

“Yeah, I do. It was nice talking to you guys.” Virgil didn’t hesitate to get up and leave, ditching the two men in the room. As he walked out he saw four people crowding a tv showcasing his room to them. They didn’t turn to greet him. He shrugged and quickly left the building. 

It was night time already when Virgil left the building. A chill ran up his spine, and he huddled into his hoodie. The street was uncharacteristically empty, except for one familiar car. Virgil smiled and quickly got in. 

“You were in there for so long, I was worried they’d figure you out.” Roman turned from the driver side to Virgil and smiled. Bags were under Roman’s eyes, his hair and clothes were disheveled, and he was shaking out of anxiety or the cold. Probably both. The picture broke Virgil's heart. 

“You know I’d never let them.” Virgil smiled back and leaned into Roman. Roman closed the gap and their lips met. They held each other close for a few minutes, afraid that the other would disappear if they let go. Virgil’s the first to pull back keeping forehead on Roman’s. 

“Thank you, again.” Roman sighed, seeming to let himself finally relax.

“No need to thank me Princey. You know I’d do it again and again. He’s not going to hurt you anymore.” Virgil smiled again and leaned back into the seat. “Now let's go get something to eat, and go back to the dorms. I’m starved.” 

“You can say that again.” Roman laughed. He put the car in drive and sped off.

No one’s going to hurt Roman again. No one’s going to get in between the two of them again. Virgil was sure of it.


End file.
